


PTA Tales (My Edition)

by Marionette101TheGift



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - PTAtale, Anxiety, Art, Asperger Syndrome, Australia Day, Big Brother Sans, Chara Redemption, Dad Sans, Ebott Alliance High School, Ebott Alliance Primary School, F/F, F/M, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Good W. D. Gaster, Grave digging, Hospital, Human Souls Are Brought Back From Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language Barrier, Languages, M/M, Many Reasons Why, Mathematics, Medicine, Mental Health Issues, Mt Ebott Is In Australia, Murder, Music, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Notebook Is Story Book, On The Odd Occasion, Other, PTA Sans, Papyrus Is Aware Of Space-Time Shenanigans, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Permanent Injury, Personality Disorders, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans Sings, Sans Swearing, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Shipper Frisk (Undertale), Shopping, Sign Language, Slow To Update, Soccer, Soccer Mom(s), Teacher Toriel, Teen Mettaton, W. D. Gaster Is Brought Back From The Void, Young Papyrus, distant cousins, racist, teen papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette101TheGift/pseuds/Marionette101TheGift
Summary: After 500 years of being underground, monsters have resurfaced and began to be introduced to humanity again. PTAs bring along two bitches that want monsters to go back to where they came from. Lets see how the monsters go in this new world.





	1. Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys found a sad Bravery

Everyone had gathered themselves at the cave mouth, where the barrier had once been. They were concerned when Toriel had called, saying that Sans contacted her with shock in his voice.

 

Papyrus has always known Sans as a calm and intelligent, yet lazy, skeleton and big brother. So, he was shocked to hear that Sans was shocked by something.

 

When Toriel arrived, they all waited for Sans to arrive. They were impatient, thinking about why their usually grinning, and pun-loving friend was shocked. Did he find something that wasn’t supposed to be in the underground?

 

When they saw Sans come out of the cave, they saw him holding something’s hand? They looked closely and gasped, now knowing why he was shocked.

Toriel gasped and ran to the human child, hugging him.

“Mom!” The boy said with joy, hugging back while still holding Sans’ hand.

 

“SANS? WHY IS THERE TWO FRISKS’?” Papyrus asked, looking at Frisk and the boy with confusion.

“P-Papyrus. T-That i-isn’t Frisk. T-That is a-another h-human c-c-child and a-a b-boy,” Alphys said, gaining a grin on Papyrus’s face.

 

“HELLO, NOT-FRISK!” Papyrus greeted with positivity radiating from his form. Johnnie looked at Sans, to everyone surprise, and gain a nod and a wink.

 

“Hey, Papyrus! I am Johnnie!” Johnnie introduced himself to the teen skeleton.

“Anyway, Sans are you sure that _they_ are back?” Toriel asked, gaining everyone’s attention. They looked back at Sans, who looked sullen.

“Yes. After the barrier fell down, I and the others all came back to life,” Johnnie said, getting everyone’s attention on him.

“They all are probably awake, wandering the Underground,” Johnnie said, hugging Sans.

 

“Ok, we need to find my children!” Toriel said, going over the plan. Papyrus was to search Waterfall with Toriel, Undyne and Asgore in Hotland, Alphys in Snowdin (with warm clothes), and Sans after Frisk, who ran away during the talking for some reason.

 

* * *

 

 

Alphys sighs, rubbing her covered claws together for warmth. She didn’t know why she was put in Snowdin, but Toriel did say it was random.

 

She walked through the snow, wandering about how monsters lived out here. She then remembered why she was out here, to see if there was a human.

 

Just as she thought this, she felt something cold touch her spined head.

“H-Huh?” Alphys gasped, touching the cold stuff and looked at it. Snow.

“H-Hello? I-Is a-anyone t-there?” Alphys stuttered out, immediately hearing laughter. She saw a mass running in her direction.

 

She looked closely, seeing that it was a child. She had fluffy white hair with orange tips, orange eyes that shone with innocence, fair skin, and was wearing an orange frilled shirt with white stripes, black leggings, orange and white sneakers, a red bandana tying her hair back and red boxing gloves.

 

She was smiling innocently at Alphys as she made another snowball, ready to throw it.

“I-if t-that is h-how y-you want to p-play it, t-that f-fine,” Alphys said with a small smile, making a snowball. She throws it at the girl, who took it head on. The girl laughed, the sound resounding with echoes. Alphys chuckles softly, making another ball.

 

“Heads!” The girl shouted, Alphys feeling the snow hitting her head. “H-hey!” Alphys shouted, getting snow off her head again. The girl laughed again, running up to the dinosaur-type monster to help her out.

“Tag!” The girl shouted, tapping Alphys than running off. Alphys blink for a minute before running after the girl, worry taking over the joy she felt earlier during their ‘game’.

 

“H-hey! W-wait up! T-Toriel w-would is w-worried!” Alphys shouted, getting her phone out and holding it securely in her hand. The girl stopped, turning to look at her.

“T-Toriel? You mean, mom?” The girl asked, voice low with sadness. Alphys didn’t know what to do, so she nodded.

“M-Mommy!” The girl cried, kneeling on her knees. Alphys ran to her, hugging her after a minute.

 

“Let’s g-get you b-back to the meeting space.,” Alphys said, picking the smaller girl with some difficulty and carried her towards the ferry. Thankfully, the River Person was still there and took them to New Home. They ran to the cave entrance, getting Johnnie’s attention.

 

“A-Alphys? You found another one?” Johnnie asked, looking at Leta who was still crying. Johnnie hugged Leta, who hugged back.

“H-Hurry, everyone,” Alphys whispered as she looked at the cave, taking her warm clothes off. She silently prayed for their safety.


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans found Patience.

It was a calming afternoon as the humans went on doing their thing. They all were doing something, something that was normal for them to do.

 

But what wasn’t normal was the news on the radios and TV. There had been reports of monsters coming down from the mountain. When the population saw them, however, they immediately back off from them at first. But after a few days, some decided to ally with the _newcomers_.

 

Not all monsters moved to the surface at once. They actually took their time getting their things together and moving into the homes that they bought with their home.

 

And this is where it began.

 

* * *

  

Sans sighs, leaning against his post lazily. He had been waiting for this freedom, ever since the resets started. It was hectic for him, as he was the only one to remember. Remember the pain and the joy. The sorrow and the warmth.

 

He looked down at his hand, remembering the red blood coating it as he killed the kid, no, HIS kid when they neared the end of the Genocide route. He was racked with grief and rage, all directed at the child that he considered his own as they killed everyone that he ever known and cared for.

 

He still was enraged, but it calmed down when he found out the truth in the last timeline. That Frisk and Chara, who was also affected, were somewhat controlled when they go through the underground.

 

Now he was coping with the burden of the timelines, but it was difficult. Especially with seeing 6 children dying in front of him when he promised to protect them.

 

He suddenly heard an old creaking sound coming from where Toriel used to live. The Ruins. He stood up and walked down lazily, keeping his eye lights straight ahead of him. He saw the door opening and a little child walking out.

 

The child had pale blonde hair with light blue tips, his skin slightly tan and eyes a light blue hue. He wore a yellow sweater with 3 cyan blue stripes on it, brown jeans, brown boots, a faded ribbon around his neck like a bandana, and a holster holding a toy knife.

 

Sans froze, so did the child, who was a boy. He was shocked, not knowing what to say. He did see him die after all.

“S-Sans?” The boy stuttered, voice filled with disbelief.

“J-Johnnie?” Sans asked, eye lights small, voice slightly higher than normal.

 

Sans got his phone out, thoughts on the boy. He had got to know all the children during their time in the underground before they died, so they also know his names.

 

The phone rang as he hits a new contact, anticipation and fear gnawing at him. The phone picked up, with a female saying hello.

“Tori, I need your help.”

“What with, Sans?”

“Is it possible for dead humans to come back to life after a magical barrier collapsing?”

 

“I don’t know. Why?”

“ _They came back_.” Sans hanged up, sweat coming down from his skull.

“Johnnie, come with me,” Sans said, holding his hand out. The child nodded with enthusiasm as he held the skeleton’s hand.


	3. Integrity and Perseverance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus found Integrity and Toriel found Perseverance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are for words that translate into English.
> 
> EX - 
> 
> "Que faites-vous hors des ruines?"
> 
> /Mom? What are you doing out of the Ruins?/

Papyrus sighs, shaking water off his bones with disgust. He didn’t like getting his bones went beside getting clean, especially since he was on a job given by his majesty.

 

He wandered by Sans’ stand, looking at it with fondness and disgust. Fondness as it brought back happy memories and disgust because it was dirty. He has to now tell his older brother off for leaving such a mess behind again.

 

As he went into the next room, Papyrus stopped. Not because of shock or bad memories. No, it was because of one thing.

 

There was a human sitting on the edge of the waterfall, looking deep in thought. She had orange flaming hair with blue streaks tied up in a bun with cinnamon brown eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a pale orange sweater with blue stripes, pink tutu, pink ballet shoes and a ruby-sapphire locket necklace around her neck.

 

Papyrus sat next to the girl, both looking out into the abyss.

“What do you want, skeleton?” The girl asked, tense and ready to run if needed.

“I actually came to find you, young human,” Papyrus said calmly, not wanting to cause the child alarm.

 

“To capture me? Is that why?” The girl asked with a dark undertone, positioning herself to get up.

“No, to bring you to Toriel. She misses you,” Papyrus asked, not wanting to cause any more hurt.

“That dame sent you here? She just wants to keep me in her house, never seeing the light of day again!” The girl shouted, getting up and running.

 

“Wait!” Papyrus shouted, waving his arm out and catching the girls dark blue soul. The girl started to struggle, wanting to set away badly.

“Let me go! Let me go!” The girl shouted, punching and kicking at Papyrus whenever he tried to get close.

“Let me go! Where is he? Where is Sans! He will get you for this!” The girl shouted, surprising the tall skeleton.

 

“YOU KNOW SANS? MY BROTHER, SANS?” Papyrus asked, surprising the girl as she stopped struggling.

“Y-You are his brother?” The girl asked, stopping her struggles entirely in surprise. Papyrus hugged the girl, trying to fully calm her down.

“Yes, human. My brother is Sans Gaster. How do you know him?” Papyrus whispered, the child hugging him surprisingly.

 

“He promised to Toriel to protect all humans to walk through the Ruins’ door,” The girl said, Papyrus heading towards where Toriel was looking.

“Be careful about Mari and Alex. They were not happy to be brought back,” The girl said, falling asleep on Papyrus’ shoulder. Papyrus shivered, hoping that Toriel doesn’t deal with either of them Nor do his friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Toriel was getting anxious, tired of this never-ending search. She knew who she would find, and she was worried. Not only for the child but for herself as well.

 

She had noticed that when angered, the child of Perseverance can, let’s say, become an entirely new person. She found that out when they fought about if they were strong enough to live in the underground.

 

Toriel was nearly killed, but they ended with the child sparing her and leaving. She was honestly scared for the others, who will go after them.

 

The goat person was snapped out of her thoughts as she caught something by Gerson’s old shop. There was a child outside of the shop, drinking some tea while reading a book.

 

The girl was extremely pale with silver tipped purple hair, sharp silver eyes with purple hints, and was wearing a silver sweater with 4 purple stripes, black tights, black boots with silver buckles, silver-rimmed glasses and a silver-purple amethyst necklace around her neck.

 

Toriel sighed in relief, looking at the child warmly.

“Mari?” Toriel asked, making the girl look up at her. Toriel hides her surprise at how skinny the girl was.

“Maman? Que faites-vous hors des ruines?” The girl asked in French.

 

_Mom? What are you doing out of the Ruins?_

 

“Because we are free to go to the surface again. What are you doing, my child?” Toriel asked, sitting next to the child.

“Nous sommes?” The girl asked, looking at the Goat Mother with subtle suspicion. Toriel was very lucky to know French well.

“Yes, Mari. Why do you think there are no monsters around?” “Je pensais qu'ils étaient occupés ailleurs,” 

 

_Are we?_

_I thought they were busy somewhere else._

 

“Pour la deuxième question, je lis mon histoire qui est tombée avec moi,” Mari said, flipping the page over. 

 

_For the second question, I am reading my story that fell down with me._

 

“Ah. Anyway, do you want to see the surface again? It is as beautiful as it was many years ago,” Toriel asked the girl, who she knew wanted to get home badly. Mari coughed, which meant she was going to say something in English. 

“As much as I didn’t want to come back to life, I’ll go Ma. Only reasonable,” The child said, before having a coughing fit. Toriel smiled as she picked the small child up, hugging her.  After she did, Papyrus came into view, a human child in hand.

“Mom!” Autumn shouted as she jumped out of the skeleton’s arm and hugged the Goat’s leg.

“Hello, Autumn my child,” Toriel said, leaning down to hug the ballerina gently. 

“WHO IS THE YOUNG HUMAN IN YOUR ARMS, TORIEL?” The skeleton asked, the girl in Autumn’s grasp flinching slightly.

“Her name is Mari, Papyrus,” Toriel said, instantly getting a worried look from Papyrus.“D-Did she fight you? I was warned that the young human in your arms and another named Alex were not happy to be back,” Papyrus said with a worried tone, making Mari look at him dead on. 

“Celui qui vous a dit cela, qui est probablement Autumn, était correct. Moi et Alex ne sommes pas heureux d'être en vie,” Mari said, confusing Papyrus. 

 

_Whoever told you that, which is most probably Autumn, was correct. I and Alex are not happy to be alive._

 

Toriel translated, making Autumn and Papyrus understand.“You didn’t fight, did you?” Papyrus asked, gaining a ‘No’ from Toriel and a ‘Non’ from Mari.“We should go back to the meeting spot. Ready, children?” Toriel asked, gaining a ‘Yes’ from Autumn and a ‘Peut être’ from Mari. 

 

_No._

_Maybe._

 

“Let’s go,” Toriel said, leading them to the meeting place. Toriel then became worried again. ‘Where are Sans and Frisk?’ The Goat Mother asked herself.


	4. Kindness and Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindness is founded by Undyne and Asgore found and fought against Justice. 
> 
> And an urgent call from The Royal Judge concerns all that heard it.

Undyne groan, sweating like crazy as she walked towards the Mettaton Resort. She hated the positioning she was given, wanting to take Waterfall or Snowdin. But she was given the worse place, in her opinion. Hotland.

She trudged into the resort, relaxing a bit at the cooler temperature. She walked into the eating everyone, scanning for any human there. When she couldn’t find any children, she exited the area.

She went over the plan, and over the talking after the plan was made. She wasn't surprised when Asgore asked to help with the search, but she was surprised that Toriel considered, with hesitation, and allowed it. She smirked at the memory of Asgore’s face, for it had lit up like fireworks.

As the fish woman turn to check the Burger Emporium, she heard the sound of movement. She snuck to the door and looked in, eyes widening. In front of her behind the counter was a small kid pretending to cook.

He was slightly tan with ginger hair streaked with green, blue eyes and wearing a green-yellow striped jumper, black jeans that looked slightly ripped, red boots, a white apron and was holding a pan as he flipped an ‘egg’.

She walked in, making the boy look up with a smile.  
“Hello, what are you cook there?” Undyne asked, intending to play along with the child.  
“Making an aai burger!” The boy said.  
“Aai?” Undyne asked, confused.  
“Egg!” The boy said as he translated himself.

“Cool! May I have one then?” Undyne asked, the boy immediately getting the ‘egg burger’ ready. Undyne chuckles, enjoying seeing the child play.  
“Hjir, fisk lady!” The boy said, Undyne getting the gist of what he said. She smiled and thanked the boy, eating her ‘burger’.  
“Good burger, punk,” Undyne said, finishing it and throwing it expertly into the bin. The boy claps, in awe of the fish lady.

“Awesome! Awesome! Dy wie amazing!” The boy said as he hugged the woman, who picked him up.  
“Let’s get back to Toriel. She should have found her human by now,” Undyne said, gaining the boy’s attention.  
“Toriel? Dyn fûn mum! Is se ok?! Ik hope se is!” The boy said, worry on his face.  
“She is, kid,” Undyne said, getting the hand of this language. “She is probably waiting at the cave opening. Want to see her, um … What’s your name, punk?” Undyne asked.

“Lucan!” The boy said energetically, bouncing in the fish lady’s arms.  
“Cool name, punk! I am Undyne!” Undyne introduced herself, carrying the two through the CORE.

* * *

Asgore walked quietly, looking around. He felt nostalgic, looking at New Home while searching. He was in surprise, especially since Toriel allowed him to search for one of the dead children. He had an idea of which child since the only one who died around here was killed by him.

Suddenly, he was on the ground as something hit him from behind. He looked over his shoulder, only to see a child glaring down at him from a few feet away.

He was a fair skinned boy with brown tipped yellow-gold hair, gold eyes and was wearing a brown with 2 yellow striped sweater, dark blue jeans, cowboy boots, cowboy hat, two holsters with two loaded guns in each hand, and a brown belt holding his jeans up.

“Hello, old man!” The boy spits out, both guns pointed at the old king with smoke coming out of the right one’s barrel.  
“Alex, dear child, please calm down,” Asgore tries to reason with the wayward child, not wanting to hurt him.  
“Calm down? CALM DOWN! Were you calm, when you KILLED me?!” Alex said a click is heard as he readied his left gun.

“Fight me, you OLD FOOL!” Alex demanded, gun aimed at the king’s head.

“Please, Alex. The only reason why I killed you was for my people,” Johnnie said calmly, looking at the boy, not the gun. Alex’s mouth, which was frowning, flashed his teeth at the goat king.  
“YEAH RIGHT!” Alex said, pulling the trigger. The FIGHT mode was initiated, Asgore taking the hit. Asgore flinched as his HP went down.

Asgore decides to spare the child like he told Toriel he would.  
“Please Alex, Toriel misses you. I am only trying to get you for her,” Asgore said, trying to calm the child down. Alex’s growls, both guns ready to fire rapidly.  
“There’s not a chance in HELL that she is alive. It had to be a long time since I have seen her, she has to be dead!” Alex said angerly, rapid firing his guns.

Asgore grunts as his LP went to halfway, but he won’t give up.  
“Please! Toriel is alive! I can ring her up if you want!” Asgore pleads, trying to get the child’s attention, only taking another round of bullets that left him at ¼ of his original health.  
“YEAH RIGHT!” Alex shouted, only to pause.  
“Wait, you can what?” Alex asks, confused at what Asgore said.  
“I can ring Toriel up on my phone,” Asgore said, getting his phone out of his pocket to show the boy.

Alex looks at Asgore owlishly as the king opens it and presses something. A ringing tone fills the battlefield, making Alex even more confused.

“What are you doing, old man?” Alex asks, looking at the phone like it might explode.  
“Wait for a second, child,” Asgore said, as Toriel picks up.  
“ _Asgore, is everything ok?_ ” A familiar motherly voice rang out as Alex accepts Asgore’s SPARE and ends the FIGHT.  
“Yes, Toriel. Everything is ok,” Asgore said, letting a bit of pain unintentionally come through.  
“ _Asgore, I can hear pain. What happen? Did you find Alex?_ ” Toriel asked as Alex begins to speak.

“Mama? Is that you? Are you trap?” Alex asks, frightened that the Goat Mother is trapped in the weird contraption that Asgore was holding.  
“ _Alex, thank god! Did you hurt Asgore?_ ” Toriel asked. “ _And no, I am not trapped. I am calling from Hotland through the phone._ ”  
“Yes, mama. Don’t be mad!” Alex said, fear in his voice.  
“ _I am not mad, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t hurt the old fool_ ,” Toriel said, resentment directed at Asgore.

“Anyway, Have you heard from Sans or Frisk? They are still MIA,” Asgore asked, very concern for the short Skeleton. He knew about Sans’ Stats, as he had to check to see if he was suitable for the position of Royal Judge.  
“ _No. I am quite worried_ ,” Toriel said before they were interrupted by an incoming call. Asgore said bye and hung up, accepting the call. Alex and Asgore found out it was a joint call and the caller?

“ **Guys, get to the first room in the RUINS, now** ,” Came the shock and frantic voice of Sans the Skeleton as he ended the call abruptly.


	5. Familiar Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Asriel are back from the dead, and Gaster reveals himself as Sans and Papyrus' father after arrive back from the void.

While the groups were searching for the other humans, Sans was after Frisk. They had run off during the talk, so he said he would find Frisk. Johnnie wanted to come but Sans said no, don’t knowing what Frisk is heading into.

As the Royal Judge teleports after Frisk, he was worry. He didn’t know what the young human of determination was thinking or planning to do, so he just watched.

As they arrived at the RUINS, he had a sneaky suspicion. It had something to do with Flowey. He didn’t know what the kid saw in the weed, but he knew that Flowey won’t hurt the kid.  
‘Sans, I know you are following me,’ Frisk signed, catching Sans off guard.

“Why did you run off, kiddo?” Sans asked, teleporting next to the kid. ‘Flowey!’ Frisk signed, leading Sans to the first room of the underground.  
“The weed? Why?” Sans asked, eye lights nearly going out.  
‘Asriel!’ Frisk signed, making Sans nearly tumble over.  
“K-kid? What about the dead prince?” Sans asked and getting his answer.

In front of the skeleton and the human was a young goat with a green striped yellow sweater, brown pants and barefooted.  
“Asriel Dreemurr?” Sans asked, getting a nod from Frisk and a head turn from the supposedly dead prince.

“F-Frisk? W-Why are you h-here?” Asriel asked, looking at Sans with fear.  
‘To see you. Anyway, can you help me Sans and Asriel? I need to see if they have come back,’ Frisk said, ready to dig the flowerbed up.  
“They?” Sans asked, looking uncertain. Asriel got the idea and kneeled down, starting to dig.  
‘Chara!’ Frisk signed, starting to dig. Sans flinched, before shrugging and helping them. He didn’t have that many good memories of the first child, but he knew that Chara wasn’t at fault for the bad ones.

They made small talk as they dug, Asriel apologising for what he did and Sans accepting the apology, Sans telling the two young ones about the children he tried to save, Frisk cracking some puns that the two monsters laughed at, and then some more. As Frisk said another pun, the two laughed but was interrupted.  
“What the? Why are you laughing in my grave?” Came a slightly hoarse voice as Chara’s head came into view.

“Morning, Demon,” Sans said with a wink, making Chara frown at the skeleton.  
“What do … Wait?! I am alive again?!” Chara shouted, getting some help digging the rest of their body up. The group were surprised to see that the child’s body was complete, with no decomposed parts.  
“Damn, kid. You look good for a 350-year-old person that was supposed to be dead,” Sans said, gaining a chuckle from the group.  
“Yeah, yeah, comedian! Better thank the old man in the corner,” Chara said as a joke, but Sans looked and froze up.

“H-How?” Sans stuttered, backing up as he climbed out of the hole. In the corner was a person he never thought he would ever see again. He got his phone out and rang the group up in a group call, gaining worried questions and greetings.

“Guys, get to the first room in the RUINS, now,”

 

* * *

 

 

When the group of monsters and humans ran into the first room, they all saw Sans standing straight at the wall, covered in dirt and dust. They could see the reason, as a mound of dirt could be seen near him.

“Sans? Are you ok?” Toriel asked, clearly worried for the short skeleton. Said skeleton didn’t appear to have heard her, still staring at the wall. Toriel was getting more worried, having not seen Sans so… stiff…

“SANS! WHAT IS WRONG?!” Papyrus asked, walking up to his older brother, putting a gloved hand on his shoulder. No movement came from the contact.

Toriel also walked up, before gasping and stopping. Asgore also did, stepping away from Sans. Undyne, Alphys, and the humans also walked towards Sans, making a lot of reactions. Alphys gasped, covering her mouth. Undyne and Dewey was confused. The humans, however, ran forward and hugged what caused so many reactions.

Toriel ran forward, hugging the two people that she thought she lost.  
“Chara! Asriel! How?!” Toriel exclaimed, crying as she hugged her children.  
“Mom!” The two children shouted, hugging back. Toriel didn’t even care if Chara was extremely dirty or if Asriel’s clothes was dirty and rumbled.

“Toriel… May I?” Asgore asked, relieved at the sight of his dead children alive again.  
“Come here, you old oath…” Toriel said softly, Asgore running up and hugging his children again.

Frisk came forward, dirty like Sans. The humans surrounded them, hugging the silent child.

But through the chaos, Sans hadn’t even budged a bit. He still looked at the corner, his eyelights gone.

“SANS?” Papyrus asked, hoping that Sans will snap out of it.

“how…? how are you alive…?” Sans muttered, everyone looking at Sans, then the corner. Unlike the other corners of the room, this one was shadowed, despite the angle of the sunlight hitting it. The shadows then faded away, leaving a single figure standing there.

Like Sans and Papyrus, he was a skeleton but taller, wearing a black flowing jacket over a white turtle-neck and grey trousers, wearing very formal black shoes.

“It appears so, Sans, and you know why,” the skeleton said, Papyrus gasping.  
“H-HOW?!” the younger brother exclaimed, as if he knew the mysterious skeleton.  
“WHO ARE YOU?!” Undyne shouted before the skeleton could talk, glaring at him. He felt… familiar to the fish woman, but she didn’t know how.

“Undyne? It is good to see you. I am Wing Dings Gaster, or Dr. Gaster, which ever you prefer,” The skeleton said, his hands signing in the same way Frisk does.  
“Gaster!” Leta spoke up, running up to the skeleton and hugging him.

“Bonjour, Docteur Gaster,” Mari said, signing as well.

Hello, Dr. Gaster.

“Hello, young Mari,” Gaster said, hugging the child of Bravery back.

“Pake is werom!” Lucan shouted, the rest of the child sans Alex running up to hug the older skeleton, Undyne translating what Lucan had said.

“Hello, young Lucan. So energetic,” Gaster said, hugging the children back.

Mari and Alex look at Sans, who was BSOD at that point. They laughed softly, walking up to the out-of-it skeleton and shook him. No reaction.

“Still out of it,” Alex said, his German accent coming through.  
<< Make a pun? >> Mari signed, suggesting it.  
“Puns? They are not punny!” Alex exaggerated, actually liking puns. Papyrus groans loudly, everyone else laughing. Sans snapped out of it, smiling wider.

“oh, no. toucan can play at this game,” Sans said in response, everyone laughing while Papyrus groan.

<< Let me give this to you straight from the game of baseball, Sans. You got balls say that. >> Mari signed, everyone laughing while Papyrus scream in frustration.

“STOP WITH THE PUNS, ALREADY!” Papyrus shouted, regretting this. Gaster walked up and patted the younger skeleton’s shoulder gently.  
“Sans, don’t make your brother shout. He needs to take a chill pill,” Gaster said, everyone laughing. Even Papyrus chuckled before stopping.

“Ok, father,” Sans, standing up. Everyone but the children, Gaster and Papyrus looked at Sans with surprised.  
“Gaster is your father?!” Undyne exclaimed, making a good fish impression.  
“couldn’t you not tell?” Sans asked, his head tilted in confusion.

“No!” Was the answer before Gaster sighed.  
“Yes, Sans and Papyrus are my sons,” He said, Mari looking at the three skeletons with understanding.

“Can we go, Sans! I want to explore the surface again!” Johnnie asked, jumping up and down in front of the short skeleton. Sans sighed, nodding as he smiled.

This timeline was full of surprises, and will only mount up from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters so far:  
> Humans: Frisk Dreemurr, Alexander (Alex) Billie, Lucan Halima, Marionette (Mari) Shihobu, Autumn Honora, Letania (Leta) Vlora, Johnnie Mamello, Chara Dreemurr.
> 
> Monsters: Flowey (who transformed back into Asriel), Toriel Dreemurr, Comic Sans Gaster, Papyrus Gaster, Undyne Bluemako, Dr. Wing Dings Gaster, Alphys Dino-Redi, Asgore Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr.
> 
> Next chapter will be a brief summary of their first month on the surface, followed by a doctors appointment and finding some things about the human children that fell, as well as Asriel.


	6. Why the doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief summary of the gang's first month on the surface and a doctor appointment revealing the past of all but Chara and Frisk.

It had been a hectic month after the gang arrived officially to the surface. They had mix reactions going from people coming for their dust to people helping them out. With Frisk acting as the monster’s ambassador, they quickly won the monster’s rights to live on the surface. But, they had to live in the down town area which they can expand to accommodate the population of monsters. Asgore, having a vast amount of gold due to being royalty, had built a massive house that was not quite a mansion but close for the gangs to look after the children.

Sans had wanted to live elsewhere, nearby, but Asgore and Toriel had wanted him to live with the rest of them. This went on for days, until Chara and Asriel come up with a way to keep him with the ‘family’.

They had been making breakfast when the two started to call him dunkle, as well as Frisk who was in on the plan. Chara told San that the three of them viewed him as a second fatherly figure, a first father figure in Frisk’s case, and Sans couldn’t say no to them as he was flattered.

Sans then took the attic, spacious with two rooms, a bathroom and a place where he could view the stars at night. Undyne had wanted to take the attic, but then she saw a massive room on the third floor for her and Alphys could take. Papyrus took the first master room on the second floor (as there was three floors, a basement and an attic), and Toriel took the master room on the main floor. Asgore took the second master room on the second floor. Gaster took the basement to himself, enough to do his experiments peacefully.

Frisk, with Toriel’s permission, took the other room in the attic so Sans wouldn’t be alone. The room to the left on the lesbian couple’s room was taken by Lucan, wanting to be near Undyne. The one to the right was taken by Alex, for unknown reasons. Across from Papyrus’ was Leta’s room, also for unknown reasons. Across from Asgore’s was Johnnie, who liked the old man. Autumn took residence in a room in between Papyrus’ and Asgore’s room, which was wide enough so she could dance. Across from Toriel’s was Mari, which was a library/bedroom, so she could read before entering a door that was the entrance to her room. On the right of the goat woman’s room was Decilley and the left was Chara, who wanted to near their mother.

Then, after settling in and watching the construction of the new town, which Toriel called Ebott Town after overhearing Asgore planning to call the town New New Home, Toriel made a new School on the border of Summerville and Ebott call Ebott Alliance Primary, a Monster Human School. Almost immediately, it was filled with children both human and monster.

Undyne, after Toriel made Ebott Alliance High, joined up to be the Sport teacher. There was a bit of competition, but she got the job. She, behind her rash and loud front, was gentle to the kids and made sure they could feel safe with her.

Alphys, after having her Ph.D.’s recognised, joined with human scientists as well as Gaster, after getting his Ph.D.’s recognised, into finding ways for monster technology to integrate with human technology.

Asgore, after much convincing, worked as a gardener and janitor for both Primary and High schools, making sure the place is clean and the garden is presentable.

Papyrus had joined the highschool, due to still being a teenager. He had declared to be the best student there, making Undyne proud in sports. He strived to get high marks, even if he had to ask Sans to help.

Sans, though, became the one to watch the kids and his brother when they are home while the others worked, making sure they were safe and all. He also helped with any trouble they have and helped them know about things that they didn’t knew, which were a lot.

But now, they at the one place that helps you, health wise.

The Ebott Alliance Hospital.

 

* * *

  
Frisk held their dunkle’s skeletal hand tightly, their tan skin paled.

They had also hated the hospital, ever since before Mt. Ebott. It meant needles, which they hated with a passion.

Sans gripped back lightly, smiling his eternal smile as they flinched away from the needle. Sans knew of one way he could make them calm down, but he didn’t like doing it in front of people he didn’t know.

So, he hummed a tune, Frisk listening intently that they barely felt the needle. Almost being the key word. Frisk flinched just as the needle came, the human doctor nodding at Sans for helping. Sans winked his left eye socket, ruffling the kid’s mousy brown hair.

All the children were having physical and mental check-ups to make sure they were ill in either way. Frisk was the last one, so he led them out to the others and came back, sitting down in front of the doctor.

Since the others had work and Papyrus had school, he was responsible for making sure the kids were ok.

The doctor had blonde hair, brown eyes, olive skin and was masculine.

“thank you, dr. newman. can you give me copies of your reports so i can show my house-mates them?” Sans asked, Dr. Newman laughing.

“Of course, Mr. Gaster. But first, I will tell you about what I have found about your kids,” Dr. Newman said, grabbing the top folder off the pile.

Dr. Astin Newman, how was 29 years of age, had just finished from medical school and he was put in this hospital to see how it goes. He and his girlfriend, Abbie Lynn Hartley, had been the first ones to find them and bring them to Summerville. He had a child from a previous relationship, Bethanie, who was 9 like Frisk that goes to Toriel’s Primary School.

“First is with ‘Charity Katlin Constance Breadlove, now going by ‘Chara Dreemurr’. Born on 30 March, 16SP. Born to Summerville’s main founding family, the Breadloves. Not much is known of their past, but reports said that their father, Harry, killed someone precious to them so they ran away, making it to Ebott.”

Sans was surprised. He didn’t know Chara had ran away due to betrayal. No wonder they hate being referred to as female and hates humanity.

“They suffer from PTSD, are on the Autism Scale and they had serious damage to their digestive system. Presumably due to the way they died, because of buttercups.” Dr. Newman said, giving Sans the file, as it and the others were a copy. How he made copies of it in barely a minute was a mystery.

Dr. Newman grabbed the next file, opening it up.

“Alexander Sander Billie. Born in 17TV. Was born in Berlin, Germany to the infamous Billie family. We know a lot about the rest of the kids except Frisk, who we will get too soon. The Billie family were high class but came to Summerville on vacation. Alex had a history of illness with chickenpox, thyroid, pneumonia and spasms. He has Epilepsy, which is the cause of the spasms, and is malnourished, as well as having burn marks on his body,” the doctor said, giving the file to Sans, who once again puts it into his inventory.

Poor kid. Sans thought, thinking about what he learned.

“Lucan Lewis Hamila. Born in Amsterdam, Netherlands in 17UJ. Was born to the Hamila family, a middle-class family who were modest yet didn’t know how to deal with children. Whenever he did something wrong, they tormented him with words that broke down his self – esteem. During a visit with family in Summerville, he ran away and, apparently, went to the Underground. He has self-harm scars, autism and anxiety.”

“damn. those kids were tormented with their family. how could humans do that to their own kind?”

“Don’t ask me. Anyway, Marionette Selene Shihobu de Fleur. She was quite famous about her disappearance, that was for sure. Born in 18SD in Paris, France. Was born in a rich family in France and was the heir to the business. Despite her family’s snobbish and racist behaviour, she loved all people until she had been reported to a nearby hospital with signs of hypothermia and abuse. After that, the family came to a nearby town and she disappeared the day before the family left. She has Asperger, Bibliomania and PTSD, as well as the lining of her intestines being damaged due to eating a very poisonous mushroom.”

“do all these kids have a bad background?”

“Sadly, yes. Next is Autumn Terra Honora. Was born in 18SM into the Honora family, a strict family that were sexist and racist. Since she was the eldest girl, she had to do the majority of the chores and was beaten up for one mistake by her parents or grandparents. She grew up in Ebott, and her one escape was Ballet, which she was allowed to do. One day after a show, she had vanished. She suffers from Anxiety, a twisted foot, and ADHD.”

Sans’ anger toward the children’s original parents went up a bit, hating how badly they treated these kids.

“Next, we have Letania Angel Vlora who was born in 18VY. I did a quick test, and they are in fact distant cousins. Her family had been disowned by Mari’s family, and grew up as a family who didn’t know how to raise a kid when Leta came along. They turned to alcohol and started to beat each other, even Leta up. Leta didn’t grow up with an education, so they came to Summerville and abandoned her at an orphanage. One week later, she disappeared and was sighted going to Mt. Ebott. She has ADHD, Dyslexia, and Dyscalculia, as well as burn marks from the cold.”

“oh dear,” If Sans could, he would have been paling to white.

“Johnnie Nicolas Mamello, who came from an average family from this town. He was born in 19UP, and he was neglected most of the time. Whenever he was noticed was when they punch, kick and cut with while high on drugs. Soon, he had enough and ran away, his friends trying to stop him before he disappeared. Soon after that, his parents killed themselves in regret. He suffers from PTSD, Asperger and Anxiety.”

“who else is left?” Sans asked, anxious to get up and leave. He felt sick and angry at those people who called themselves their parents. They were like children to him, and definitely to Toriel.

“Frisk and Asriel. Which one first?” Dr. Newman asked, Sans saying the former.

“Frisk Geiko Wong, now known as Frisk Dreemurr, was born in Summerville in 20WY. Their background is murky, but we do know some things. They were involved in a car accident with their parents, but their names are unknown to us. But we could tell from the physical that at least one of them abused while the other is unknown. They suffer from Asperger, Mutism due to damage to the throat and slight Anxiety. Their original gender was male, but like Chara they are now gender-queer.” Dr. Newman said, Sans’ eyelights gone out at the mention of the kid, HIS kid, getting hurt.

“Decilley Dreemurr. Same year as Chara, born in the Underground. At least we know his life was a good one compared to the others. We also know that he died with Chara in an attempt to make peace between humans and monsters. He has some weaken nerves that will heal, Anxiety, a Stutter and PTSD due to a reason unknown to me.” Sans sighed in relief as he placed the last holder into his inventory.

“i feel so bad for the kids. for them to go through so much, it is unthinkable,” Sans said, reigning in his anger that threatened to burst out.

“Same. At least they are in good hands now. Though, still want me to do your brother and father next week, same time?” Dr. Newman asked, Sans nodding.

“It would be good for them to be checked out. They already have the day off from work/school respectively,” Sans said, standing up and stretching.  
“Thanks again, Dr. Newman. See you again soon? Sans asked, Dr. Newman smirking and nodding.  
“Of course. Take care now, Sans!” Dr. Newman said, Sans nodding before shortcutting to the kids after getting a prescription list for them.

“Sans!” They all said/signed as he appeared.  
“hey kids. ready to go home?” Sans asked, a cheer answering them. Sans chuckled and ruffled all of their hair except Mari, shortcutting away with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for clothes and school supplies. And idiotic, racist, transphobic idiots trying to show them who is superior


	7. Shopping and Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out to get clothes and school supplies, running into idiots that think they are superior.

It had been a day since Dr Newman gave the monster family a list of what they needed for the kids, health-wise. It is now Saturday and it was shopping day for school and clothes supplies, as well as medicine. Sans, with Frisk and Johnnie coming along, went to the chemist at 10am, 1 hour before the rest had decided to leave for the mall.

Frisk had made the skeleton wake up while Johnnie pleaded for him to take them with him early. Sans couldn’t help but chuckle as he ruffles their hair, getting up and putting on his sneakers.

They entered the medium-sized shop and to the counter, showing the receptionist the prescriptions. The person was baffled by how much they needed until Sans explained that he had a large family. After the person rushed off, Frisk and Johnnie began to sign to each other, Johnnie having learnt it during the one month they settled in on the surface.

Soon, the door slammed open and Johnnie immediately went behind Sans, Frisk flinching at the noise. They immediately regretted not bring their art pad with them.

A woman stomped in while dragging two kids behind her. The woman had obviously dyed blonde hair with the brown roots and brown eyes were any indications, fair skin, face covered in makeup that would make Mettaton throw up if he could and wore clothes that were giving of a teacher vibe.

She let go of the two children and slammed her hands on the counter, interrupting the woman trying to do Sans’ order.  
“Two bottles of children Panadol, now!” The woman shrieked, Frisk and Johnnie covering their ears with pain in their eyes.

“Sorry, Ma’am. I am doing another order at the mome-,”  
“I AM NOT A MA’AM! And I am more important than whoever this person is!” The woman shrieked more, Sans having enough.

“sorry. can you keep it down? my two kids are very sensitive and i do not appreciate you shrieking like that,” Sans said calmly, hugging the two kids with him. The woman looked at him and scowled, nose scrunched up.

“Shut it, Skeleton! I am more important then you! And your ‘children’ are fine, they are just seeking attention! I bet you brainwashed them!” the woman said as if she knew everything.

“human, they are not ‘seeking attention’ as you said. and you are not superior to me. we are equals by law. the ambassador made sure of that. and if we could ‘brainwash’ people, why are we still getting discriminated?” Sans rebutted her with facts, making the woman angrier.

“Mr. Gaster, your order is ready,” the receptionist said, Sans paying for the medicine and shooting the woman a dark glare as he left. He winked at the scared kids by the woman’s side, comforting Frisk and Johnnie.

“we left. we can go home, put these away and then meet up with the others at the mall,” Sans said, earning a hug from the kids.

“that will be a yes,” and with that, the trio shortcutted away.

 

* * *

  
Toriel was tapping her foot patiently as the large group plus a Mettaton, who wanted to be with Leta, waited outside the mall. Soon, she saw a familiar trio appear at the doors, the group walking up to them.

“sorry we were a bit late. had a bit of an encounter with a real piece of art that likes to shriek and demand,” Sans said, Frisk and Johnnie hugging Sans.

“Poor dears. How about we go in and look around?” Toriel asked, looking at Mettaton.  
“How about this! After we do the necessary shopping, 2 hours getting things you want! No cash limit!” Mettaton exclaimed.

Over the past month, he began earning a lot of human money due to him becoming popular. He also earned a lot by converting his gold into human money, which was a lot for 1 gold alone.

“LET’S DO THIS!” Papyrus exclaimed, Leta on his shoulders laughing as they all entered the shop. They split up, Mari, Frisk, Johnnie, Sans and Autumn going to the clothes shop. They then split up, Autumn and Mari going to the section where boy and girl clothes intermingle.

Mari was getting a jacket that had a wolf on it when a woman shrieked out, “WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING TO THAT GIRL, MONSTER!” Autumn looked up, Mari jumping and hiding behind Autumn, tightly clutching onto her dress.

A woman with brown hair, blue eyes, fairish skin and wore a white blouse with a yellow stencil skirt and red high heels, face covered in red make-up marching towards them followed by a girl who looked bored.

“Please be quiet. My child is sensitive and is trying to choose clothing she likes in peace,” Autumn said sternly, attempting to calm the girl down, who was breathing heavily.  
“BY ALLOWING HER TO CHOOSE BOY CLOTHING?!” the woman shrieked again, Mari beginning to have a panic attack.

“hey, woman with the hoarse voice and bad red make-up. shut up and leave auty and mari alone,” Sans’ voice said as he, Johnnie and Frisk come up to them, eyes black as the void as he held both kids’ hands, calming them down.

“More freaks?!” The woman shouted, looking Sans over with an arrogant look.  
“more stupid humans that act like jerry? what a joke,” Sans said back, smirking at the woman’s face.  
“Madeline, let’s get away from these freaks,” the woman said, the two humans leaving.

Mari came out and hugged Sans, Sans calming the tall girl down.  
“kid, if you want any piece of clothing you want, get it.”

Mari nodded and went to where the jacket is, picking it up. She smiled slightly when Autumn nor Sans stopped her, so she got some jeans, shirts that were considered ‘boyish’ and another jacket with a skull on the back.

“Mari, after we get you some shoes and these two a bit more clothes and shoes, we will be going to get formal and bed time clothes, ok?” Toriel asked, the girl nodding.

<<Ok, maman >>

 

* * *

  
Papyrus, Dewey and Leta were in the formal wear section, looking at different styles of outfits for Leta. Leta like combining the outfits, making even better outfits out of them.

“Pap! Metta! I like this one!” Leta shouted, holding up a black dress that falls to the knees, a white button-down, and some formal male shoes with heels.

“Try it one, darling! I bet it would make you look FABULOUS!” Mettaton declared, Leta clapped and jumping before going in to change. Papyrus smiled, before a male with brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing an outfit that outfit his fat belly in a bad way appeared.

“Why is that girl wearing male clothing?” He asked, disgust in his voice.  
“Because she looks fabulous in it~” Mettaton said, not paying attention as he was on his phone.

“She shouldn’t be wearing that! She is supposed to be wearing dresses and FEMALE clothing! Not MALE clothing!” The man shouted, Papyrus becoming pressure. He thought he was doing the right thing. Was he, in fact, been doing the wrong thing when allowing Leta to wear what she wants?”

“What about you leave. What you are doing is verbal harassment. You are making Papyrus feeling something that he DOES NOT need to feel. Go.” Mettaton said, the man huffing and stalking away. Mettaton hugged the taller, yet slightly younger, monster.

“Am I doing something wrong, Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, weakly, Mettaton furiously shaking his head.  
“No darling, you are not. In fact, you are doing things right! You are considering your child’s preference in clothing and respecting their choice, which most human parents don’t.

“Oh…” Papyrus wasn’t convinced, so Mettaton was going to do something that works on others before.  
“Is Leta happy?”   
Papyrus looked down at Mettaton, thinking. Leta had been smiling and laughing and being what kids are. Kids. They loved learning about this new world, even if they had a problem reading and doing mathematics.

“I believe so…”  
“I am happy!”

Leta came out, apparently having heard what the fat man said. She ran up to Papyrus and hugged him, holding their chosen outfit tightly.  
“I never had been this happy in my life except when meeting Sans and Toriel!” Leta declared, eyes showing nothing but joyfulness.

“THANK YOU, HUMAN LETA!” Papyrus declared, back to his true personality.  
“It’s ok!” Leta said, letting go and hugging Mettaton also. Mettaton laughed as he took hold of the clothing and hugged the girl that reminded him OF Papyrus.

“Let’s go pay for these and head over to the next shop. We still to get more clothes!”

 

* * *

  
Livvie, Lucan, Alphys and Alex were in the sleep wear area, picking out clothes they liked to sleep in. Alex was considering between a grey shirt with yellow pants, a yellow shirt with brown pants, or a onesie with yellow and brown stripes.

Lucan, however, was going with two long female shirt with pants, one being a pink shirt and blue pants and the other being a purple shirt with black pants.

“Alex, you can take all three of them if you want!” Undyne said, earning the boy’s attention.  
“OK.” He said, carrying all three.  
“Why is that BOY carrying GIRL clothes?!” The same woman Sans met earlier was walking towards them, her two children being dragged behind her.

“Because he wants to! And if he wants too, he can!” Livvie said, holding Lucan close to her. She was pissed and recognised her from Sans’ brief description before they started.

“Leave Undyne and Lucan alone, Mrs!” Alphys shouted, clearly angry that her girlfriend and a child are being shouted at for something irrelevant. Why should clothes define who you are?

“It’d Linda!” The woman shouted, Alphys merely shrugging.  
“W-whatever. L-Lets go and pay for t-these,” Alphys said, earning a nod. Alex and Lucan nodded, dragging Livvie away while leaving Linda with Alphys.

“Don’t ever do that again, LINDA. That is my girlfriend, and a close friend of mine is currently still pissed at you. You just made him more pissed. Be careful,” Alphys said darkly, losing her stutter as she walked away, Linda in surprise and fear. She looked at the children and smiled, the two smiling back before losing it.

 

* * *

  
Johnnie, Gaster, Chara and Asriel were in the school supply shop, getting books for writing in, stationary and a bag with three pockets and bottle pockets for them. Asriel had a green bag with yellow trimmings, the bottle holders being a yellow netting. Chara had a yellow bag with green trimming and netting.

The last things they needed were textbooks for Frisk, Chara, Asriel and Alex. Since former 3 were in year four and the later was in year 5, they are required textbooks.

“Chara, which textbook do you need for you electives?” Asgore asked, looking at the many mathematical books.  
“These two!” Chara said, picking it up with a bit of help from Gaster. IT was Advance Algebra and Mathematics for Year 4 and Advance Science for Year 4.

Frisk went along to the furthest aisle and picked up two books, Year 4 Arts and Crafts and Advance Arts and Crafts for Year 4, as well as a book on Flute music. They were in the band playing the flute, after all. Asriel got two books of History and Geography, and a book on Plants.

Gaster went to the mathematics aisle and picked up several Advance books on maths, especially Physics and Art as well as Average and Advance books on Monster Biology.

“I got the books the others need as well, your Highness. Want me to get them?” Gaster asked, holding up a list. In year 2 and 3, the students are allowed one elective. Since Autumn, Johnnie and Lucan are in year 3 and Leta was in year 2, they all have one elective. Autumn had chosen Dance, so she got an Advance and Average book on it. Johnnie chose History, so he got Advance and Average books on the subject. Lucan wanted to do cooking, but since he was too young he chose English, getting Advance and Average books. Leta chose Art so she got loads on books on it, Advance or Average.

Mari, however, was in year 5 so she got two electives like Alex. She chose English and French, getting loads of books on both, even if she knew a lot of French.  
Leta is in Ebott Alliance High, so she got 4 electives. She chose Sports, Physics, Languages (which teach sign-language) and Advance Maths.

As Asgore and Gaster went to pay for the books and other school supplies, a woman with fair skin, obviously dyed black hair and blue eyes stomped up to the counter.  
“Hey! I placed my order in a week ago! Why are these beasts getting their stuff before me?!” She demanded, sneering at the group of three monsters and a human.

“Because, Mrs Olson, they physically came in and got the books themselves. And your order comes in tomorrow.” The guy behind the counter, who is called Luke Ferguson, bluntly said. He was tall with blonde hair, black eyes and olive skin.

The woman fumes as she stomped out, glaring at the group. Behind her was a boy who looked sad and didn’t want to be with her. Chara saw this and smirked, waving subtly. The boy waved back a little before running after his mother.

Gaster and Asgore finish paying and they left, ending up at the food court. Sans, Toriel, Frisk, Johnnie, Mari, Undyne, Alphys, Lucan, Alex, Mettaton, Papyrus, Leta and Autumn were there already. Autumn had been wondering around on her own buying her own clothes and things she needed, especially dancing clothes.

“hello, dad and asgore. good timing. we were about to order lunch before getting anything we want,” Sans said, sucking on a ketchup packet.  
“OK, San. What do you all want?” Gaster asked, taking note of all the orders before giving it to Sans.

“but dad, i am tired. bone tired, in fact,” The pun was followed by a groan and laughter.  
“Now, Sans.”  
“still bone tired.”

“Sans, can you please do it?” Toriel asked.  
“ok.”  
Sans got up and went, Frisk going with him. Everyone else looked at Toriel.

“HOW?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comments will be a OC contest if you want to join the story.
> 
> Fun Fact: If you want to know what the letters mean in the years, here it is.
> 
> 19 /6/ 2  
> 1 – x  
> 0 – w  
> ‘9 – v  
> ‘8 – u  
> ‘7 – t  
> ‘6 – s   
> '5 - r  
> '4 - q  
> '3 - p  
> '2 - o  
> '1 - n
> 
> 196 /2/
> 
> 0 – z   
> 1 – a  
> 2 – d  
> 3 – g  
> 4 – j  
> 5 – m  
> 6 – p  
> 7 – s  
> 8 – v  
> 9- y


End file.
